


Still A Coward

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: I think I'll start putting One Piece stuff here now. I never wanted it to leave DA, but here we are. I won't post anything old. If you're looking for that it's on my DA under the same name.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Still A Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll start putting One Piece stuff here now. I never wanted it to leave DA, but here we are. I won't post anything old. If you're looking for that it's on my DA under the same name.

Tonight was one of the least peaceful nights possible out on the Grand Line. As the Thousand Sunny sailed on through the New World, a violent storm shook the ship to its core with the sound of clapping thunder. Conveniently enough there had been a stray island you had the opportunity to dock at until the storm calmed, but it looked like it would be continuing on throughout the entire night. The incredibly strong winds that blasted the sides of the ship threatened to take it away, anchors and all to wherever it blew. 

Everyone else had somehow managed to finally fall asleep despite the protesting storm outside. You however, were not so soundly asleep. The thunder claps were so sudden and so loud that you were startled every time one hit. It wasn’t that you were afraid, and more because the noise created made it impossible to nod off with its unpredictable patterns and intense decibel level. 

Eventually you gave up on the possibility of sleeping tonight and decided to go for a walk below deck to hopefully tire yourself out, and maybe have a cup of tea to relax. With your thick comforter wrapped around you, you embarked on your casual night time walk. You decided to slowly head towards the aquarium bar, since it was the most peaceful room on the ship in your eyes. To your surprise though, when you got there, you found Usopp sitting on the sofa staring at the fish in the tank, a rather uncomfortable expression residing on his face. 

“Usopp, you’re awake.” You spoke up gently.

He jumped a little, startled by your voice despite your efforts to not cause that. 

“A-ah, _______, yeah. I am.” He responded as he turned toward you. “I couldn’t sleep. Y’know, for obvious reasons.” He added on with a little chuckle.

“Me neither. It’s too loud for me.” You agreed, stepping close to him and taking a brief glance at the fish as well. 

Another loud clap of thunder sounded, causing Usopp to jump again quite a bit. “Yeah, definitely way too loud.”

You could tell it was more than just the storm being loud. He didn’t say it, but his fear was quite easy to sense.You wanted to help him feel calmer, because you cared about his current state and if he was comfortable. So, without a word, you slid your blanket off of your shoulders and draped it over Usopp’s instead, wrapping it all the way around him as he looked up at you with mild confusion. 

“I was on a walk with the idea of making tea in mind before I saw you. Care to come with me and I’ll make you some too?” You offered, holding your hand out for him to take. 

“I-I mean, sure, but why;d you put your blanket on me?” He asked. 

“You looked cold.” You replied with a wink. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Simply accepting your gestures, Usopp took your hand and pulled himself from the couch to follow you up to the kitchen. Funnily enough, he was actually a little cold, so he pulled your blanket tighter around him as he climbed up to the kitchen, looking forward to the tea. 

Once up in the kitchen, you could really see how bad the storm was outside through the small porthole sized window in the door that looked out to the main deck. Winds tore at the vegetation of the island you anchored at, almost ripping up the lawn on the deck itself. The small window was plastered with heavy rain, the sound much clearer now as every single drop slapped against the wood violently. You and Usopp caught sight of a massive column of lightning as it struck the island with another ear-shattering crash, dozens more smaller bolts dancing in the clouds, never coming into contact with the Earth or sea. 

“Yikes. It’s incredibly bad out there.” Usopp commented, backing away to lean on the counter and relax. 

“Tell me about it. It looks just as bad as it sounds.” You agreed. “Anyway, let’s get that tea on, shall we?”

You got straight to work on the tea, boiling water and separating perfect amounts of loose leaf into mugs to be steeped. Usopp leaned quietly against the counter next to you while the water boiled, looking deep in thought. Another loud clap of thunder pulled him from his quiet stare as he yelped and leapt forward from the counter, tugging on the blanket you wrapped around him. 

“Yo, you alright?” You asked, pouring the water into the cups.

Usopp took an extremely deep sigh and leaned back on the counter. There were a few seconds of silence before he finally answered. “Not really, but it’s stupid and pathetic, so don’t worry about it.”

“Nothing you could say would be stupid or pathetic. Come on, you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything, and the last thing I’d ever say would be that your feelings are ‘stupid and pathetic’.” You encouraged, leaning against the bar across from him. 

“... It’s jsut, I’m still such a stupid coward. After all the years of crap I’ve been through, I’m still afraid of so many things. Even basic shit like a severe thunderstorm unsettles me. It’s pathetic.” He admitted, head down in shame. 

Removing the loose leaf from the cups you handed Usopp his tea, sipping your own casually. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being fearful. In fact, if you weren’t afraid of anything, I’d consider you a psychopath.” You told him. “And as for the storm, nature is both a beautiful and terrifying force all in one. It’s natural to fear something that could destroy you. You’re not a coward, you’re natural.”

“... Well gee, you’re really good at reassuring me.” He chuckled lightly, finally taking a sip of the tea you made. 

“That’s my job, dumbass.” You laughed, punching his shoulder gently. 

“Thanks then. You’re always doing something to make me feel better, or have a better outlook. You… take the time to make me happy.” He said quietly.

“Well… That’s because I-... as if I haven’t made it obvious enough already…” You mumbled. “I care for you. A lot.”

“What… What exactly do you mean?” Usopp asked carefully.

You chuckled to yourself, embarrassed to an extent. “You’re definitely a little dense, that’s for sure. It means I care for you as more than a friend. As in like… I like you, dumbass.” You finally said, having slowly brought your cup up to your lips and drowning out the very end of your sentence with tea.

“Like, tolerate me like or love me like-”

“AS IN LOVE YOU KIND OF LIKE!” You blurted out, spilling some of your tea in the process, cheeks now a vibrant shade of pink. 

Usopp was silent, didn’t even flinch when the next dart of lightning struck the sea. Instead, a slow grin spread on his face. Setting his cup down he came up to you and pulled you into a warm embrace, the blanket now draped over both of you. 

“Sorry. I found that hard to believe at first, but I know you wouldn’t lie about something like that to me.” He chuckled. “That’s… Really nice to hear, because I really like you too. I just didn't know if it was appropriate to say, or if you felt the same.”

“Dickhead.” You mumbled, punching him in the chest yet still melting into the embrace he held you in. 

“ It’s your fault for being so nice to me and getting me to open up to you.” He said, squishing you. 

“Ugh that’s because you deserve to feel good about yourself.” You groaned, becoming quite embarrassed by now. 

“And that’s why I started falling for you too.” He said once more, the heat from his cheeks giving away how he felt behind how composed he was acting. “Everyone here has shown me kindness, but not in the same way that you do.”

The two of you gazed into each other;s eyes for a long moment, contemplating on a sweet first kiss. Another extremely loud clap of thunder interrupted you though, causing you both to leap from being startled. A brief moment passed, and you both started laughing. 

“I think it’s time we tried to sleep through the rest of this before one of us has a heart attack.” You chuckled. 

“Aha, as if. It gets me every time.” Usopp scoffed. 

“Well… maybe we could both get some sleep if you came down and shared my room with me instead.” You casually offered, looking up at him innocently.

“Y-you mean, s-spend the night in your room?!” He asked with a returning stammer.

“I mean exactly that. If we have each other, maybe we won’t even notice the storm anymore.” You said, squeezing him close.

Blushing madly, Usopp nodded and returned the hug. “I… Think I'd like that.”

Nodding yourself, the two of you quickly finished your tea and slowly headed back below deck to your room. Ir was a separate add on from when you joined the crew that had yet to be made for more than one person. You slid onto your bed and gestured for Usopp to lie next to you. He did still have your blanket, and it would be cold without it. He eventually lied on his side next to you, throwing the blanket over so it covered both you and him. 

“You’re allowed to get closer if you want. It’s alright.” You told him.

He was of course nervous, but he eventually pulled you close to his chest and cuddled you. Neither of you have ever had intimacy like this before, but you liked it. His warmth, softness, and gradually slowing heartbeat brought you peace, and indicated that he had become relaxed and comfortable with you. The storm didn't seem to bother either of you anymore.

“Hey Usopp?” You spoke up quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I really do love you.” You said, angling your head up to gently kiss his forehead. 

He couldn’t help but smile and squeeze you tighter. “You missed.”” He said, returning the kiss but on your lips.

Blushing, you mumbled ‘shut up’ as you buried your head into his chest. It didn’t take long for both of you to soon doze off in sweet bliss, wrapped up in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
